Host Opinions
Season 1 Finale Telnetrowan Rowan was NOT nominated until the FINAL FOUR. That's all I really have to say about how masterful his gameplay was. He had a locked down social game and won competitions even if he got blood on his hands. During his only head of household, he controlled the week and got out a threatening player, Bacah. Throughout the competition he knew EXACTLY what was happening through the season and reflected as being one of the people to vote 100% in the majority. In the final four, he won the Power of Veto that saved his showmance baby_dolls and him, thus evicting Axel. Rowan entered the final three with a plan to throw BOTH parts of the final head of household, to ensure he locked a jury vote for the other person evicted and it worked. He won the first season by a vote of 5-4 and he displayed the gameplay necessary. Baby_dolls baby had the BEST social game of the season hands down. She was winning competitions constantly and was a member of the 7 Deadly Sins alliance and had individual relationships with people such as tommy, michael and skyiaar. She was nominated once beside Classic but after that speed bump she sort of blasted through the competition, eliminating threats and sadly losing a few alliance members during the time. At the final five, she secured her spot in the final four with the power of veto and chose to discard. baby made some interesting decisions when voting to evict, sparing Michael and Maya even though they were subsequently evicted. However, I think what costed baby the win was her aggressiveness. To some players, she was viewed as controlling and sort of power-hungry. For example, during the triple eviction she was the only one in the majority alliance that wanted to save Michael because Michael was beneficial to her game and her game only. I think baby could have easily won this season but it all came down to personal opinions and gameplay opinions of the jury. The Jury Tyronery Tyrone was definitely America's sweetheart. He maneuvered his way to the final three easily. Throughout the season, he was NEVER the target and that helped him take out big targets without being looked at as the reason even though he was the one voting against figures such as Dark and Ocap. Yes, he was nominated multiple times but he never received more than ONE vote to evict in those votes. He also managed to win the final four Head of Household to lock his spot for the finals. He was also the third member of the Triplets alliance. What people didn't realize is that Tyrone was the first person to successfully identify the majority alliance and began working with them. He also threw competitions when it was necessary (such as the final four pov), and had a strong social game despite being on the block. I think Tyrone played exceptionally well and all it came down to was the Final Head of Household, and if he wouldve won the last part he had the win under his belt AxelsUniverse As a host, Axel was the player for me that I just LOVED to HATE. I knew he was never going home so I would have to deal with his constant complaints about the season. All jokes aside, Axel had an extremely STRONG social game this season and it helped him not be nominated until the jury portion of the game. He was constantly in the majority and even with voting. He made some KEY decisions as flipping on ClassicCrusher instead of baby_dolls during the eviction. Axel didn't win a competition until the final five and then made the SILLY mistake of evicting david over the obvious showmance (who then made final 2.) Axel was in danger in the final four since he only had the veto to depend on and unfortunately came up short. I think Axel played a nearly flawless game up until this point. He could have won a few more competitions, but I think Axel played one of the best games this season. Baescar David was one of my favorite houseguests this season. He was apart of the majority alliance The 7 Deadly Sins, he won competitions throughout the season, and he was overall a loyal and strategic player. He won two Heads of Households and knocked out BOTH Tommy and Dark. Within his alliance, he was the one at the bottom because he was targeted by the other players simply for not being as dynamic and social as his allies. But, David was here to show that he was a force to be reckoned with even though this was one of his FIRST Longterms. Unfortunately for David his streak of being the bottom of the alliance came to a head when he was taken out by Axel in the final five. I think David played one of the most UNIQUE games of this season and if he upped his social game just a little bit, he could've been sitting in the final two easily. MichaelChachki Michael was in one of the BEST positions in the house, not being nominated until week six and being successfully vetoed during that week. She was never considered a target and won a Head of Household taking out one of the BIGGEST names so far in the competition (which made her a target). The downfall of Michael was the majority alliance still having four members out of seven in the final six. Michael was in a bad spot, and only had the friendship of baby_dolls to save her from being chopped. Unluckily, that time ran out during the triple eviction where she couldn't get enough votes to save and went out with tommy. I think Michael played a great game with the cards she was dealt, but she lacked a support system throughout the game and could have formed her own alliance to knock out the majority. Heyytom Tommy.. Tommy... you were in such a wonderful position in the house. Not being nominated or winning a competition until Week NINE. You are the juror that went the longest without being nominated as the one time you went up, you went out which was the triple eviction. I think tommy could've taken the win if he showed up a bit more and took more control during his Head of Household. Instead of taking out laggy Maya he could've made a statement and got some members out from the majority alliance. Regardless, I think tommy had people afraid to go after him so I think his gameplay was decent enough but I wanted to see more from him. AyeeItzzMayaa LOL. What can I say about this girl? Within 72 days, she had FIVE nominations with being vetoed off the block once. She was also in a few fights during her stay in the house, but she was definitely the pawn of the season. Unfortunately she decided to not show up half of the time after Jury hit and people felt they could dispose of her which they did by a vote of 3-2 against david. Mayaa also did not show up to the finale and didn't leave a jury vote, forcing me to allow a pre-juror to vote in her place. I think Mayaa forgot the reason she was here to play Toxic Longterms: for the experience and recognition of her gameplay. It seemed to me she didn't care half of the time and would just complain about being laggy throughout the season. Mayaa easily could've went to the final three with 10 nominations and still won the game, but it feels that she gave up as she didn't make a huge enough impact in the game. Ocappucciino Ocap entered the house similarly to Classic as one of the frontrunners of the season. Both of them won competitions with Ocap winning 2 vetoes by week three. Ocap was also in the 7 Deadly Sins alliance and had an excellent spot in the house. She also had an alliance with KaoticcPhlaire but it was broken when she went rogue and voted her out. Ocap also went HAM in week 7 controlling the week but was renominated shortly after and evicted buy a vote of 3-2 against axel. (fuck, i wish it was axel going). Anyways, I was very excited to see ocap play in this season and she made me reconsider casting her for a replacement. Originally large_d0g was casted but she dropped pre-season due to personal issues. Her replacement definitely made me proud and is one of the most memorable contestants in this season. Skyiaar skyiaar began with a decent position in the house. She wasn't nominated until week three, but was vetoed off the block by the Head of Household. She then went on a streak of being nominated until she was evicted during the double eviction and week 7. I think skyiaar should have took more initiative for her own game in the house. She was barely there and when she was she only said one or two words to the people in power. If skyiaar would've put more effort in this longterm as she did in her others, she could've easily made it very far in the game. BacahII Bacah started off the season missing every single meeting and almost got expelled for it. She was nominated once and wasn't even there to defend herself but still got vetoed off the block luckily. The time Bacah does show up, she wins HOH and POV in the same week and takes out a floater as she was "anti-floaters". The week after however she was the renominee and got evicted by a vote of 6-0. I think Bacah should have been more active because she was on nobody's radar and would have easily went further in the game if she established a few alliances and integrated with the house. The Pre-Jury DarkAngelChild119 Dark was one of my favorite houseguests to watch this season. After successfully backdooring Classic, she was evicted the week after. But Dark never gave up, and won the Pre-Jury Comebacks competition gaining immunity for the following week. Dark was renominated the week after that and evicted by a vote of 5-2. I liked Dark because she was in a few alliances with one of them being the Triplets, and she was in a great spot socially until she made a very bold backdoor statement. I think if Dark would have manipulated the threatening players instead of going against them she could've been sitting in the final 2. Blue18476 Blue entered the house with minimal interaction. He was nominated twice with both of the reasons being inactivity or failing to socialize and was evicted on his second nomination by a vote of 7-1. I think Blue was too distracted by his other longterms and he failed to realize which one actually mattered. If he put a little bit more effort in this season he easily could've made major moves in the game and definitely would have been remembered more. ClassicCrusher7 Classic was absolutely the one to beat this season during his stay in the house. He won two Head of Households back to back and things were looking great for him and his alliance: The 7 Deadly Sins. He definitely was one of the front runners of the competition while he was still in the house. Unluckily for him, people began to see that and he was backdoored by a vote of 5-4. I think Classic had all the right stuff to go all the way, but what some people dont know is that he VOLUNTEERED TO GO HOME beside baby_dolls. This was definitely the move that costed him from potentially winning the season and I think without this clueless mistake he could've continued to steamroll through the competition. KaoticcPhlaire Kaoticc was definitely a firecracker while she was in the house. She was able to coast past the first week but was put up against Maya in the first part of the double eviction. Luckily for her, her social skills helped her to get vetoed off the block but on the second part of the double eviction she was renominated and sent home by a vote of 7-3. I think Kaoticc was a little aggressive but had good enough social skills and was just targeted based on the fact that she was already put up as a nominee before. Qaytwink qay entered the house by not entering the house. He didnt show up to the first meeting and was nominated for not attending. He was set up to be the pawn of the season and after he got into a fight with baby_dolls and MichaelChachki, things changed. qay was put up as a post-veto nominee after exploding and was sent packing 10-2. I think qay failed to show the other houseguests how much he had to offer. His mouth definitely got him into trouble throughout his short stay in the season. Caravanical cara entered the house in a great position as she was apart of a few alliances: The Deadly Seven Sins, and the Triplets. Luckily, one of her alliance members won the first Head of Household but tensions with other longterms were getting to cara so she decided to walk from the competition. I think if she would've stuck around she could have easily made jury and I was shocked to see her walk. Jojotwinore jojo entered the house witha mild temper. He was already a target by some other players due to previous events and when he was nominated he went off on the entire house. I think jojo was handed the short handle of the stick and didn't really get a chance to show what he was made of. Unfortunately, his attitude led him to be evicted 14-1 due to him attacking the house before AND after the Veto Ceremony. Season 2 Coming Soon Season 3 Coming Soon Category:Host Opinions